The invention relates to an arrangement at a draw frame comprising a suction device for removing dust, fibre dust and the like, in which a sliver funnel and a pair of draw-off rollers are present at the outlet of the draw frame after the drawing system.
In a known draw frame, open suction sites are arranged in the vicinity of the draw-off rollers and the sliver funnel in order to remove fibre dust that has been released. As a result of the intensive emergence of fibre and dust particles having considerable dynamic energy at locations where the fibre sliver is being compressed, the open suction sites are not able to prevent contamination of the environment sufficiently. Some of the waste particles having impetus in different directions fly past the suction sites.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an arrangement of the type described at the beginning that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and in particular effectively catches and removes the waste that is released.